


同罪者

by kkaiquiri



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaiquiri/pseuds/kkaiquiri





	同罪者

同罪者

韩胜宇 x 金曜汉 x 孙东杓，主寒冬芍药，内含be向寒药  
韩胜宇年龄操作  
小妈攻

\- 0

相爱的两人都有罪。  
请与我同谋，我们是同罪者。

\- 1  
孙东杓的情窦初开是在16岁。  
交好的亲故车俊昊在那年突然迷上了跆拳道，不仅报了一个跆拳道兴趣班，甚至各种比赛不论大小一场不落场场前排观战。众所周知，一个人看比赛是相当无趣的，于是同样有闲有钱还好骗的孙东杓就被他派上用场了，两人携手逃课观战逛了大半个韩国，感动到跆拳道教练都想联系协会亲手给两位少爷颁发真爱粉奖章。  
但义气男孙东杓并不想要奖章，他get不到跆拳道的任何美感也厌倦了睡起觉完全不舒服的比赛场馆。所以八月份的全国赛首尔站开始的时候，他头一次严词拒绝了车俊昊的陪伴邀请。车俊昊软磨硬泡了一个星期，终于让孙东杓开口同意了再去“睡”最后一场。  
没想到这最后一场却成了孙东杓第一次没有全程睡觉的比赛。  
他遇见了属于他的少男心事。

金曜汉是在孙东杓小鸡啄米般开始犯困时登场的。  
对决开始前车俊昊激动的摇着孙东杓手臂，指着一位据说可以角逐今年最佳新秀的选手招呼孙东杓快看。孙东杓揉揉眼睛敷衍的看向台上，目光却一下子被身量挺拔脸上挂着自信微笑的另一位所吸引，观众席有他的迷妹晃着手幅喊了声“金曜汉加油”，他有些羞涩的转过头向粉丝的方向做了个不太熟练的wink。  
孙东杓咽了下口水，突然就觉得自己睡不着了，他抽出手摆脱了车俊昊的摇晃，凑近人小声问：“刚刚做wink那位，是叫金曜汉吗？”  
“是啊！这哥相当厉害，他爸是跆拳道冠军，他也从小拿奖到手软，去年这个比赛冠军就是他，如果这场赢了，我看今年他真的会蝉联。所以说这场比赛真的很值得来看啊！天才新秀和冠军世家的首次对决！你还......”狂热饭车俊昊平时话不多，一旦说起比赛就滔滔不绝完全停不下来，孙东杓忍着打断的冲动从他的长篇大论里细细提取关于金曜汉有用的信息，台上虎虎生威开始比赛的大男孩的形象在他眼里一点点丰满立体起来。  
“真帅啊！”孙东杓心里默默感叹。

目不转睛看完金曜汉赢下这场车俊昊口中黄金级别的比赛后，孙东杓也忍不住跟着观众席小声欢呼起来，看着台上的金曜汉与教练击掌相庆，转身温柔的拥抱对手，冲着粉丝们挥手比心，领奖台的灯光明明足够耀眼，却不远及他笑容的万分之一。孙东杓突然就有种想要继续刷跆拳道比赛的冲动。

散场后孙东杓委婉地向车俊昊表明了想法，车俊昊发现亲故被圈饭了十分兴奋，当天晚上连发了数十个比赛视频帮金曜汉固粉。孙东杓带着好奇一点点认真看完，最后睡前躺床上还是满脑子金曜汉的身影。  
完了，真的被车俊昊这个混蛋骗入坑了。孙东杓懊悔地把自己埋进被子，过三秒又认命的拿过手机约车俊昊一起去看金曜汉的下一场比赛。

接下来直到金曜汉考上X大宣布退役，每一场比赛孙东杓都拉着车俊昊从未缺席，睡半场再为金曜汉欢呼半场，热情洋溢的程度让车俊昊没少扪心自问是不是培养出一位跆拳道这项伟大运动的教科书级假粉丝。  
宣布退役的那一场，孙东杓和车俊昊抱头在观众席痛哭，一个是惋惜韩国跆拳道运动从此少了位台柱，一个是悲伤之后再也没有可以现场看到金曜汉的机会。两位小少爷哭的情真意切，并靠这个感动摄像被放上了大屏，让金曜汉本人看了都不禁满心愧疚反省自己。

但是，无论如何，孙东杓为期一年的初恋都被画上了句号。车俊昊也慢慢产生了新的兴趣——音乐，跆拳道相关被他扔了个干净，取而代之是的拉着孙东杓听他编的各种曲风的歌，曾经跆拳道所带来的悸动和热血统统化作了思春期的一场盛大绚丽的梦。  
未完的梦。

\- 2

18岁的初春，孙东杓从外公处得到了父亲韩胜宇将会为他找一位新母亲的消息。  
自从六年前孙东杓的母亲因病去世，虽然周边人没少搬弄韩胜宇会另娶的事，但据孙东杓所观察，他父亲的私生活始终很干净，工作之余也并没有接触其他未婚女性的印象。突然听到这么一个消息，孙东杓楞了许久都没能反应过来。  
躺椅里虚弱的老人艰难直起身子把唯一的外孙揽入怀中，叱咤商场几十年的孙会长在相继失去爱妻独女后就苍老了许多，“东杓啊，这不是坏事。你妈妈在天上也会希望能多一个人可以照顾你的。而且，胜宇和这位不会再有新的孩子了。”老人叹了一口气，轻轻拍了拍孙儿，“我们东杓，快点长大吧。”  
孙东杓总觉得外公还藏着什么关于新继母的没有说出来，会是什么呢，他没问出口，只是笑着冲老人撒娇：“你放心，我已经长大了啦——”

本以为提前有了心理准备，周末的会面会轻松很多。孙东杓想开后便没再把这事放心上，却猝不及防经历了他目前为止的人生中最为魔幻的一场会面。  
在等待父亲领着新人进门时，孙东杓没有丝毫紧张的情绪，像寻常一样盘坐在沙发上玩着最近学生间颇为流行的游戏。  
家里多住一位阿姨而已，他打算直接把未曾谋面的那位女性简单视为和新保姆一样的存在。  
屋外是这些天难得的好天气，衬得开门声都格外干脆。  
孙东杓一边继续手上操作一边抬头打算问好，“您好......”刚出口的问候在父亲身边的人映入眼帘时卡住，孙东杓瞪大了眼眸，手上的游戏机随着主人的过度惊讶被摔在了地毯上，游戏里所向披靡的角色在今天迎来了第一场game over。  
那位被父亲揽着走进来的穿着浅色衬衫的男孩怎么看都是记忆中熟悉的人。  
“金曜汉......哥哥？”孙东杓呢喃着，一年前他远远追随过的那束光突然来到了离他最近的地方，大脑瞬间陷入空白，呼吸都不由紧张起来。

韩胜宇似乎不太满意儿子的表现，引着金曜汉在沙发上坐下后，牵着对方的手郑重向似乎完全处于惊吓中的孙东杓介绍：“这是金曜汉。从今天起，他是我的新妻子，也就是你的新妈妈。婚礼会在下周举行，今天开始曜汉就会住进我们家，你记得要和人好好相处。”  
“初次见面，你好。我经常听胜宇哥说起你呢。我们一定会相处的很愉快的。”男人面带微笑，嗓音一如既往的温柔绅士。  
孙东杓盯着熟悉的帅脸和两人相牵的手，再说不出一个字。明明天气晴好，却凭空有了种被雷击中的晕眩感，脑海中只剩下一个想法:  
为什么这么光风霁月的男人会愿意放下身段嫁给我爸做我小妈啊！

生活远比影视剧狗血，孙东杓直到晚饭时分也没整理好自己的心情。  
他默默地看着父亲忙着给金曜汉布菜，眼里满是强势的温柔，还不时凑到那人耳边说些什么，逗得人眉目里满是笑意。病床上母亲的温柔笑眼和曾经擂台上一招一式带着风的金曜汉轮流浮上心头，孙东杓突然没了胃口，草草戳了两下碗里的饭菜，没看父亲一眼，放下筷子就想离开了餐桌。  
“呀！孙东杓！”韩胜宇不满儿子过早离开，出声喝止。金曜汉忙轻拉住韩胜宇，低声劝着什么，孙东杓更加烦闷，转身就走，不再理会身后父亲的愤怒和金曜汉关切的眼神。  
这下父亲一定会很生气。  
金曜汉也会很伤心。  
孙东杓丧丧的趴在床上，可是我也很生气很伤心呢。

\- 3

父亲和金曜汉的婚礼被孙东杓果断鸽了。  
他找了车俊昊，两个人在电玩城昏天黑地疯了一整天。  
直到最后才在车俊昊担忧的眼神下吐出最近的狗血。  
“你还记得金曜汉吗？我爸疯了，金曜汉也疯了。你能想象，我爸会娶一个就比我大三岁的男人？你能想象，赛场上意气风发的金曜汉会嫁给韩胜宇这么个老东西？”孙东杓一边开枪扫射着屏幕里的敌人，一边在嘈杂的电玩城冲车俊昊喊。  
早就跟着父母吃完全瓜的车俊昊已经过了震惊期，淡定操纵着角色跟着杀疯了的孙东杓等躺赢，内心腹诽着韩胜宇可不算老东西，江南区有名的钻石王老五，腹黑又多金，没有金曜汉也会有银曜汉。嘴上却碍于友情跟着附和：“对，你爸确实不是个东西。”

快到家的时候已是深夜，孙东杓脱力地趴在车俊昊肩头，“俊昊啊！你说金曜汉是为什么啊！我真的搞不懂，放弃跆拳道难道是为了给我做后妈吗？”  
“说不定是为了钱，你们孙家现在能管事的不就你爸吗？抓着你爸就是抓到成功的一半。”被人念叨了一天这个问题，车俊昊决定认真帮亲故分析。  
“可那是金曜汉！我觉得他不是那样的俗人。”  
“那就是遇上了真爱，没准他就好你爸这一口。”  
“我不信，我观察好几天了，他看我爸的眼神和我爸看他的眼神完全不同。”  
......  
一连被否定好几条，车俊昊放弃了之前的决定，开始胡乱出主意：“我看你不如去当面问问。”  
没想到肩上却一松，疯了一天的人给他比了个赞，“好主意，我今晚就问。”

孙东杓到家的时候，韩胜宇已经睡了，新婚的金曜汉却还坐在客厅里等他。  
完全预料之外的情况让他有些手足无措，看着金曜汉半天没有动作。  
“今天去哪玩了？我和你爸爸都很担心你。”  
“对不起，我，我......”孙东杓觉得自己应该找一个借口解释鸽了婚礼的事情，正在疯狂头脑风暴时，金曜汉却已走近了他，笑着揉了把他脑袋，“没事，不是很重要，你不来也可以。”  
孙东杓一时反应不出是说哪个不重要，愣愣看着对方。  
金曜汉捏了捏他耳朵，把手里的温牛奶递给他，“去睡觉吧，晚安，小朋友。”  
孙东杓小口喝着牛奶，耳上似乎还停留着金曜汉的温度。

从各方面讲，金曜汉都是一个近乎完美的好后妈。  
相处半个月后，孙东杓给突然成为自己后妈的初恋的评分重新回到101分。  
而且金曜汉似乎是为了照顾孙东杓的心情，不仅拒绝了韩胜宇的蜜月旅行计划，甚至在家里都回避起韩胜宇的肢体接触起来，连对话都少了些。对待孙东杓却是一万个温柔可亲，每天嘘寒问暖，主动辅导学习，还时不时捏捏耳朵摸摸小脸表示亲密。  
男神不愧是男神，孙东杓重新被迷得七荤八素，一年前的少男心重新激活，只要看到金曜汉就开始心里轮播彩虹屁。

韩胜宇哪怕再婚了在家里的时间也没能多上几分。更多的还是留下孙东杓和金曜汉两人在家。  
周六的下午，孙东杓坐在沙发上一边拿着手机在sns上和车俊昊有一搭没一搭的闲聊一边偷偷观察身边忙着做课业的金曜汉。  
真的好帅。孙东杓捧心感叹，宜动宜静，这是什么神仙颜值，这种人应该放进国家博物馆珍藏，嫁过来给他做后妈真是历代级别的浪费。  
金曜汉注意到飘忽在自己身上的眼神，合了电脑凑过来，“看什么呢？”  
孙东杓被吓到，慌乱的低头红了脸，金曜汉却不放过他，伸出手指抬了对方的下巴，逼人与他对视，“小朋友，在看什么？”  
孙东杓摇摇头，羞的想跑，金曜汉伸出手臂把人锁在沙发角，“在看什么？说完再走呗。”  
没几个人能扛住和男神的对视，孙东杓心砰砰跳，整个人陷入幸福的晕眩。人一晕眩就管不住嘴，脑内活动不由自主就吐露出来：“你这么好的人为什么要嫁给韩胜宇啊？”  
金曜汉笑出了声，腾出一只手揉了两把孙东杓的脸，“我不好的。”  
手下脸蛋的触感绵软滑腻，金曜汉有些上瘾，不由想要更多。眼眸暗了暗，歪头贴近了孙东杓脸侧，呼出的热气让可爱的耳朵更加鲜红，“明天晚上，来我房间，我会认真回答你。”

\- 4

孙东杓的小鹿乱撞持续到了深夜，凌晨三点，翻来覆去睡不着的他拿起手机给车俊昊发短信。  
【俊昊啊！】  
【我好像知道】  
【为什么我爸会娶金曜汉了】  
【他太撩了！】  
【不怕男神帅，就怕男神会】  
【韩胜宇何德何能啊！】  
【娶了男神还不陪着】  
【浪费啊浪费】  
【太让人痛心了】  
......  
车俊昊被一连串振动从美梦中拉出来，扔下一句脏话拉黑了自己的话痨亲故。

第二天晚上，孙东杓洗完澡后，顶着一头湿发，穿着小猫睡衣乖巧地来到金曜汉的房间前。  
准确地说，是金曜汉和父亲的房间。  
这几天韩胜宇去了外地出差，家里的阿姨也早就下班回家。偌大的房子只有两个人，别说敲门进房间，光是站在门口徘徊就足够孙东杓紧张的。  
没徘徊多久，金曜汉就开了门，浴袍宽松，露出的大片胸膛上还挂着水珠。孙东杓一时不知该看哪，低着头就被人拉进了屋。  
“怎么头发没吹就来了？”金曜汉把人按坐在椅子上，拿了一旁的吹风机过来。  
孙东杓盯着镜子里拿着吹风机温柔翻弄他头发的手，暖洋洋的风吹干了头发也吹红了耳朵。  
风声停了后，孙东杓小声道了谢。  
“不用谢。不过，”金曜汉把吹风机塞进了孙东杓的手里，俯身和镜子里的可爱男孩对视：“你是不是也该帮帮我？”

事情在孙东杓被人牵到床边坐着谈话时变得不可控制起来。  
金曜汉象征性问了两句就开始打直球，“东杓喜欢我吗？”  
“啊？”孙东杓第一次发现自己这个后妈还有这么尖锐逼人的一面，一时不知该如何作答。  
“不喜欢吗？”金曜汉又靠近了一点，清爽的沐浴露气息笼罩下来。  
“不不是，喜欢的。”而且很早就喜欢了。孙东杓低下头，悄悄在心里补上后半句。  
“那么，我送你一个礼物好不好？”听到了满意的答案，金曜汉连语气都多了几分愉悦，上手捏了捏脸，转身不知在哪抽出了一条黑色的缎带。  
“东杓啊，闭眼吧。”黑色缎带慢慢掠夺了孙东杓的视线，在脑后落了结。

伴着眼前光明的消失，孙东杓好不容易缓和的紧张又重新袭来，小手不禁抓紧了金曜汉的浴袍下摆。“什，什么礼物？”  
“要乖喔。”带着浅浅沙哑的低音萦绕在耳际，金曜汉似乎在离他相当近的地方，孙东杓握着浴袍一角的手更紧了一些。  
脸和脖子被对方的呼吸抚过，孙东杓有些慌张，刚想开口说些什么，嘴唇便被湿软温热的两瓣所包围。  
金曜汉在亲他！孙东杓被惊得瞪大眼睛，可惜黑布覆盖下什么也不能看见。  
趁着孙东杓呆愣，金曜汉趁机伸入舌头，细细扫过贝齿，在口腔里肆意起舞，小孩来之前似乎刚吃完水果糖，连津液都带着甜味，金曜汉很快夺走了那丝甜，清爽的气息霸道地覆盖了整片领地。  
孙东杓再天真也能知道这个行为背后的意义，这不仅是对他思春少男心的冲破，更是对世俗禁忌的冲破。对面这个突然蒙住他眼攻城略地的大男孩，可是他父亲的新妻子。  
金曜汉想毁了他，孙东杓想。  
但是该怎么办呢，孙东杓软下了身子，双手搭上了金曜汉的肩，小舌笨拙地配合起对方一起舞动。  
能怎么办呢，他愿意被他毁掉。孙东杓，是愿意被金曜汉毁掉的。  
虽然他之前从未敢想过，但是在刚才脑内烟花炸响的那一瞬间，他知道，他求之不得，亦甘之如饴。

一吻终了，孙东杓也已软的支撑不住。金曜汉小心地把人推放在床上，单手撑在身下人耳边整个人虚拢住对方。“你看啊，孙东杓，我是一个坏人。”  
孙东杓大着胆颤巍巍摸索着伸手触碰到对方身下的硬挺之处，笑的像个不谙世事的幼童，“刚好，我也是一个坏孩子。”  
坏孩子理所应当要被制裁，接下来的一切行为都显得顺理成章。  
孙东杓的短T被人褪下，在头顶水晶吊灯的照耀下，漂亮的身体显出莹润的光泽。  
金曜汉俯首从孙东杓的耳垂处开始舔咬，一点点下滑，从纤细的脖颈到白皙的锁骨，又在胸前两点茱萸处逐个停留，本来撑在床上的单手抚摸揉捏着孙东杓的后颈，另一只手则缓慢扯下孙东杓的猫咪小短裤，在他大腿内侧不安分地摩挲着。  
孙东杓从没知道自己是这么敏感的一个人，呻吟压抑不住，眼角含着的泪花快要打湿黑缎，“啊嗯~不要，太，太刺激了，放，放过我......”  
“才刚刚开始呢，我的坏孩子。”两点茱萸被舔弄的鲜红，金曜汉抬起身，转而拿了一管润滑油倒进手里，扯下小男孩下身最后的防线，“把腿抬高。”  
孙东杓乖巧地打起力气抬起腿夹在金曜汉腰侧，从未被异物进入过的后穴就这么伴着微凉的油状物迎来了第一位客人。有手指在他体内肆意作乱，孙东杓有些承受不住，带着泣音无助地喊着哥。  
金曜汉留出一只手安抚性地揉弄着孙东杓的性器官，青春期的小男孩快要发育成熟，精致的粉嫩阳具在他手里像主人一样无辜吐着泪。

孙东杓似乎在逐渐适应，身下手指从一根到三根，后穴从紧窒到松软，肠液从深处被分泌出来，和润滑油一起发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
“哥，想要--”孙东杓难耐地轻晃腰肢，凑近了金曜汉一些，双腿不满地前后晃着，似是催促。“给我好不好，哥...”  
许是碍于韩胜宇的原因，孙东杓此前从未给过他称呼，只有冷冰冰的敬语与模糊的代词。此时叫出的软绵的哥无异于催情剂，金曜汉甚至怀疑自己会就此失控。  
但是不可以失控，身下是第一次被他拉进情欲深渊的未成年继子，他要给他绝佳的体验，然后诱哄他永远留下。

金曜汉释放出自己的巨大，温柔地抵住了后穴，小口贪婪地自发吸吮着他的龟头。身下人皮肤宛如绸缎，乖软香甜，偏生又不知成年男人的危险，即使这个成年男人只比他长了三岁。  
孙东杓一只手扶在金曜汉的肩头，一只手不满地伸向后穴处抓住了对方的滚烫的阳具，“好大，”孙东杓有些迷茫，刚刚被手指偶尔戳碰到敏感点的后穴麻痒，在脑内叫嚣着想要更多，孙东杓将阳具往自己体内送，“哥，开始好不好。”  
那就开始吧。  
金曜汉搂住人的身体，吻住他不知轻重的唇，将自己的硬挺缓慢刺进湿软的小口。  
真舒服啊，金曜汉喟叹，这是再多的飞机杯和自我慰藉也赶不上的舒服，穴内软肉重叠，像是推拒又像是欢迎，肠液源源不断，最深处吸吮着龟头引诱他插入更多，这里是独属于他的甜蜜温泉。

“痛吗？”金曜汉全部挤入后注意到那条黑缎已被眼泪洇湿了几块，疼惜地摘下黑缎，小孩睫毛还挂着泪珠，微嘟着嘴巴，揽住他的脖子点头又摇头。  
于是金曜汉埋在对方体内不再动，伸手挑逗小孩微微软下的可怜阴茎，直到孙东杓扭动腰肢，睁着那双迷蒙的泪眼小声求他动一动。  
那就动起来吧。  
情事一旦开始就很难回头，金曜汉最大限度利用了多年跆拳道练出的体能，在对方体内猛烈地抽插戳刺，又顶着找到的敏感点碾磨，孙东杓被激烈的快感逼的溃不成军，无助地哭叫，双手紧紧缠着金曜汉的肩，像是深海中漂浮的落水者抱住最后的浮木。

孙东杓的小阳具没有经过额外抚慰便射了出来，乳白的精液滴落到他胸前，又被金曜汉的舔吻啄去，孙东杓被这意外的举动刺激的哭叫更甚，小穴收缩加快，“啊，不要，哥，不要呜......”  
最后穴内涌出一股暖流冲刷着金曜汉凶狠的龟头，孙东杓的眼神早已涣散，呻吟声变小，双手无力地落在床单上任由金曜汉为所欲为。  
金曜汉把巨大又深又重地埋在他体内，紧贴着小孩屁股的囊袋微微颤抖，向人昭示着它的耐性即将被磨完。  
“东杓啊，你昨天不是问，为什么我要嫁给韩胜宇吗？”金曜汉俯身贴上他的耳尖，低哑的声音十分性感，逼的孙东杓全身战栗，后穴绞的更紧。“我现在告诉你，你听好。”  
金曜汉开始在他体内迅猛地冲刺，孙东杓的神识还没归位就被抛到了更高的浪尖。  
“因为，我 想 要 你。”  
话音在孙东杓的耳边响起的同时，滚热的精液喷涌而出，将穴内灌得满满当当，巨大的冲击让孙东杓快要晕过去。

事后，金曜汉抱着清理时就昏睡过去的孙东杓躺在床上，继子还未成年，发育也稍显迟缓，18岁的小孩眉眼间还满是稚气，金曜汉伸出手轻柔地描绘，昏暗的灯光下，眼神温柔又坚定，“东杓啊，放心，很快，你就不会是我的继子了。”

第二天，孙东杓一睁眼，映入眼帘的就是如雕刻般帅气的脸，昨夜的荒唐一下子冲入脑海，孙东杓再忍不住羞意，把自己彻底埋在了枕头里。  
金曜汉随之转醒，把人拎出来揽进怀里，孙东杓羞红的脸蛋被贴在金曜汉触感良好的胸肌上，心跳的飞快。  
“怎么样，有不舒服的地方吗？”  
男神好温柔嘤嘤嘤，孙东杓乖巧的摇头，突然又想起什么，紧张兮兮的抬眼，声音细小：“曜汉哥，你和韩......”  
“乖，”金曜汉温柔地吻上人的眉心，“再给我一点时间。”  
其实也没事，孙东杓低头偷偷想，金曜汉太优秀，他不敢奢求太多，只要金曜汉愿意和他偷情，就这样一辈子也没关系，

反正他从母亲去世后，就不想再做父亲的乖儿子了。

\- 5

金曜汉其实从很久前就发现孙东杓了。  
做运动员时他的粉丝会人并不算多，一百来个女孩子，多半是他的学姐学妹。  
所以当有一个全新的可爱面孔加入摇旗助威的呐喊时，他一下子就注意到了。

小可爱似乎很闲，每场比赛无论在哪都来观战。  
人缘很好嘛，这么快就可以和粉丝会长坐一起了。  
和他身边的男孩好像很亲密，会是什么关系呢？  
金曜汉借着赛前赛后的一点时间，小心地观察着小可爱，跆拳道和比赛对他而言是子承父业的枯燥运动，突然出现的可爱迷弟，让他对各类赛事也多了点期待。  
要打得更帅、赢得更漂亮些。金曜汉提醒着自己。

拿到保送入学的名额后，金曜汉就开始和父亲商量着退役。  
退役的最后一场比赛，他看到大屏转播里和身边人一起哭的稀里哗啦的小可爱，莫名就有种想要占有那个男孩的渴望。  
那就占有他好了，反正现在还没有想好新的人生目标。

金曜汉联系了粉丝后援会的会长，拿到了小可爱的联系方式，也知道了他的名字——孙东杓。  
接下来的信息获取的更加轻而易举，P企业孙会长的独孙，也是唯一的继承人，母亲去世的早，只剩一个不太管他的父亲。商贾圈里都说他父亲想要踢开他，独吞P企业，再加上这几年孙会长身体愈发虚弱，很有可能坚持不到孙儿长大，而韩胜宇吞并了不少股份，最近更是频繁与律师会面。  
金曜汉动用了母亲娘家的关系去拜访了孙会长，本来目的只是获取人的信任好去认识孙东杓，结果却意外被委托了重任，接下来的事情就不再受他控制，突然收受了股份，突然嫁给了韩胜宇，等再次见到观众席上的小迷弟，已是长辈和晚辈的关系。

他努力拉近和孙东杓的距离，等孙东杓看向他的眼神里的抵触化开时，更是一有机会便上手撸人，得到越多便想要更多，当孙东杓神色里的爱慕愈发明显时，他再也按捺不住内心的野兽，把人拐进了房间。

现在，心仪的宝贝已经吃到了，只要把多余的角色除掉就好了。金曜汉坐在车里，盯着孙东杓蹦蹦跳跳上学的背影，右手大拇指缓缓抚了一下左手无名指上的戒指。  
阳光在那颗钻石上折出耀目的光彩，还没来得及照进人的眼底，就被阴影吞了个干净。

\- 6

车俊昊曾经嘲笑过孙东杓，9012年了还有人把初恋叫成男神，也太土了。  
孙东杓一本正经的在聊天框里打字：【你不懂，他真的好像我的神祗】

金曜汉在孙东杓无所事事任由车俊昊拉着跑的16岁镀着金光突然降临，于是孙东杓甘愿奉他为神，成为他的信徒，甘愿背叛父亲，牵着他手走向禁区。

FIN


End file.
